mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gabby/Galería
Sexta temporada Bajo la Misma Cutie Mark Gabby perched on the Crusaders' clubhouse S6E19.png Crusaders duck into a bush as Gabby looks for them S6E19.png Gabby the Griffon scratching herself S6E19.png Gabby searching for something S6E19.png Gabby spots the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby pops up near the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby having a fangirl moment S6E19.png Gabby pounces on the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby hugs the CMCs S6E19.png Scootaloo suffocating in Gabby's hug S6E19.png Scootaloo "this... griffon's... not... cranky" S6E19.png Apple Bloom "you know who we are?" S6E19.png Gabby excited "know who you are?" S6E19.png Gabby holding up the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby "I've heard about you" S6E19.png Gabby "from everypony in Ponyville!" S6E19.png Gabby "I'm so excited to meet you" S6E19.png Gabby exploding with excitement S6E19.png Gabby introduces herself as Gabriella S6E19.png Gabby "you can call me Gabby" S6E19.png Gabby meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby excitedly shaking the CMCs' hooves S6E19.png Crusaders dizzy from Gabby's hoofshake S6E19.png Apple Bloom says hello to Gabby S6E19.png Gabby squealing with giddiness S6E19.png Gabby "I'm just about the most excited" S6E19.png Gabby "anygriffon has ever been about anything!" S6E19.png Gabby aghast "what for?!" S6E19.png Gabby "everypony in town tells me" S6E19.png Gabby singing the Crusaders' praises S6E19.png Gabby "how you help ponies" S6E19.png Gabby "find their place in the world!" S6E19.png Gabby "that's why I'm here" S6E19.png Gabby "I want you to give me" S6E19.png Gabby pointing at her haunches S6E19.png Gabby eagerly rubbing her claws together S6E19.png Crusaders and Gabby in the clubhouse S6E19.png Scootaloo asks Gabby why she wants a cutie mark S6E19.png Scootaloo "a very griffon-y thing to want" S6E19.png Gabby quickly sets her juice cup down S6E19.png Gabby excitedly getting in Scootaloo's face S6E19.png Gabby "you're tellin' me!" S6E19.png Gabby "I don't know if you've heard" S6E19.png Gabby "griffons can be a little bit" S6E19.png Gabby having a flashback S6E19.png Gabby perched atop a Griffonstone cottage S6E19.png Gabby about to make her mail deliveries S6E19.png Gabby delivering mail to a griffon S6E19.png Male griffon snatching his mail from Gabby S6E19.png Gabby has a door slammed in her face S6E19.png Female griffon snatches her mail from Gabby S6E19.png Gabby has another door slammed in her face S6E19.png Gabby delivering more mail S6E19.png Gabby feeling a little discouraged S6E19.png Gabby sees another griffon in need S6E19.png Gabby helps elderly griffon cross the street S6E19.png Elderly griffon shaking her cane at Gabby S6E19.png Elderly griffon angrily chases Gabby off S6E19.png Gabby standing behind a Griffonstone house S6E19.png Gabby feeling more discouraged S6E19.png Gabby hears Pinkie Pie and Gilda S6E19.png Gabby looking at Pinkie Pie and Gilda S6E19.png Gabby moved by Pinkie Pie's show of friendship S6E19.png Gabby watches Gilda share griffon scones with Greta S6E19.png Gabby having a crisis of identity S6E19.png Gabby watches Pinkie and Rainbow leave Griffonstone S6E19.png Gabby watches Pinkie Pie leave Griffonstone S6E19.png Gabby inspired by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S6E19.png Gilda sealing an envelope next to Gabby S6E19.png Gabby bouncing excitedly next to Gilda S6E19.png Gilda entrusts Gabby with her letter S6E19.png Gabby flies through the sky at high speed S6E19.png Gabby flying to Ponyville S6E19.png Gabby talking to Petunia and her parents S6E19.png Gabby waves goodbye to Petunia Paleo S6E19.png Bulk Biceps shows his cutie mark to Gabby S6E19.png Bulk Biceps points in the clubhouse's direction S6E19.png Tender Taps shows his cutie mark to Gabby S6E19.png Tender Taps points in the clubhouse's direction S6E19.png Bluenote pointing at the Crusaders' clubhouse S6E19.png Gabby can't wait to meet the Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby's flashback ends S6E19.png Gabby "that's why I flew all the way here" S6E19.png Gabby "I want to find my own place in the world" S6E19.png Gabby "help me by giving me a cutie mark!" S6E19.png Gabby "let's make with the cutie!" S6E19.png Gabby "whenever you're ready" S6E19.png Gabby covering her eyes S6E19.png Gabby "did it happen yet?" S6E19.png Gabby looking at her haunches S6E19.png Gabby excited "how about now?!" S6E19.png Gabby "I hadn't thought of that" S6E19.png Gabby "sounds like a challenge!" S6E19.png Gabby "the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders" S6E19.png Gabby believes in the Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby "it's in your name and everything" S6E19.png Gabby gets excited in Sweetie Belle's face S6E19.png Gabby gets excited in Apple Bloom's face S6E19.png Gabby gets excited in Scootaloo's face S6E19.png Gabby holding Gilda's letter to Rainbow Dash S6E19.png Gabby "by the time I get back" S6E19.png Gabby "one hundred percent figured out!" S6E19.png Gabby leaving the Crusaders' clubhouse S6E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders watch Gabby fly away S6E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders see Gabby returning S6E19.png Gabby dive-bombing out of the sky S6E19.png Gabby smothering the Crusaders again S6E19.png Gabby "you wonderful, wonderful Crusaders!" S6E19.png Gabby "I just know you've figured out" S6E19.png Gabby "because you're all so incredible!" S6E19.png Gabby ecstatic "I'm getting a cutie mark!" S6E19.png Gabby taking off into the sky S6E19.png Scootaloo "you didn't let me finish!" S6E19.png Gabby fluttering ecstatically through the air S6E19.png Gabby acting adorably excited S6E19.png Gabby cheering joyfully S6E19.png Gabby pops next to Sweetie Belle in the window S6E19.png Gabby wonders what her cutie mark will be S6E19.png Gabby "I'll love it, whatever it is!" S6E19.png Apple Bloom "hold on just a hoofstep" S6E19.png Gabby in concerned shock S6E19.png Scootaloo telling Gabby what Twilight said S6E19.png Gabby absorbing Scootaloo's words S6E19.png Gabby shrugging off Scootaloo's words S6E19.png Gabby "you had me worried for a second" S6E19.png Gabby "there's a first time for everything" S6E19.png Gabby "she didn't say it was impossible" S6E19.png Gabby "if anypony can make it happen" S6E19.png Gabby "it's you three" S6E19.png Gabby "you haven't failed yet" S6E19.png Scootaloo "we're gonna do everything we can" S6E19.png Scootaloo makes Gabby a promise S6E19.png Gabby tightly hugging Scootaloo S6E19.png Gabby overjoyed "I can feel it!" S6E19.png Gabby takes off from the clubhouse door S6E19.png Gabby flying through the air with joy S6E19.png Scootaloo "nopony gets a mark without one" S6E19.png Gabby excited "let's do this!" S6E19.png Gabby looking at the cutie mark chart S6E19.png Gabby "I kinda wanna just try everything!" S6E19.png Gabby "I don't even know what to pick!" S6E19.png Scootaloo "that's what we're here for" S6E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders start marching in place S6E19.png CMC moving their legs and Gabby moving her body as the song begins S6E19.png Sweetie Belle singing "like a racer at the starting line" S6E19.png Scootaloo singing "you are here to find your purpose" S6E19.png Apple Bloom starts singing to Gabby S6E19.png Apple Bloom lightly poking Gabby S6E19.png Apple Bloom singing "you're never gonna quit" S6E19.png Gabby looking determined S6E19.png Gabby joining in the song S6E19.png Gabby spreading her eagle wings S6E19.png Gabby singing "when I finally find my purpose" S6E19.png Gabby pointing at her 'blank flank' S6E19.png Gabby singing "I won't let you down" S6E19.png Gabby singing "I've just begun to fight" S6E19.png Gabby singing as she exits the clubhouse S6E19.png Gabby soars toward Ponyville; CMCs follow S6E19.png Crusaders and Gabby gallop into Ponyville S6E19.png Crusaders and Gabby look for ponies to help S6E19.png Scootaloo pointing off-screen S6E19.png Zecora struggling with a thick potion S6E19.png Gabby offering to help Zecora S6E19.png Gabby helps Zecora stir her potion S6E19.png Chalkboard eraser scene transition S6E19.png Gabby writing a calculus equation S6E19.png Gabby helps Cheerilee teach precalculus S6E19.png Gabby scrubbing Rarity's boutique floor S6E19.png Gabby helps Coco Crusoe rake kelp on the beach S6E19.png Gabby picking apples at Sweet Apple Acres S6E19.png Gabby helping Applejack pick apples S6E19.png Gabby looking at the next activity on the chart S6E19.png Gabby pleased with her chart progress S6E19.png Gabby singing "I'll try anything" S6E19.png Gabby singing "to get my cutie mark" S6E19.png Gabby singing "keep up with me" S6E19.png Gabby singing "we're just getting our start" S6E19.png Gabby flies off to help another pony S6E19.png Gabby helps Earth pony mother with her baby S6E19.png Gabby hanging sheets on a clothesline S6E19.png Gabby helps Bulk Biceps carry boxes S6E19.png Gabby hands boxes to Bulk Biceps S6E19.png Bulk Biceps falls over as Gabby speeds off S6E19.png Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby giving Carrot Crunch braces S6E19.png Gabby next to depressed Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby cheering up Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby watering a potted plant S6E19.png Gabby tending to a large garden S6E19.png Gabby writing a musical piece S6E19.png Gabby helps Octavia Melody's quartet S6E19.png Gabby playing clarinet with Octavia's band S6E19.png Gabby bakes a three-layer cake S6E19.png Gabby sailing a sailboat on the water S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Gabby singing "CMCs, you're gonna help me" S6E19.png Gabby singing with her wings around the CMCs S6E19.png Gabby singing her heart out in the air S6E19.png Gabby happily soaring through the sky S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby "I did it all!" S6E19.png Gabby asking the CMCs what her purpose is S6E19.png Gabby pointing at her blank haunches S6E19.png Gabby "what are you saying?" S6E19.png Apple Bloom "since you can do everything" S6E19.png Sweetie Belle "what one thing you're supposed to do" S6E19.png Scootaloo admitting "we can't help you" S6E19.png Gabby in wide-eyed surprise S6E19.png Gabby "you're the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S6E19.png Gabby teary-eyed "I can't believe it!" S6E19.png Gabby snaps "I won't believe it!" S6E19.png Gabby flies away from the CMCs upset S6E19.png Gabby "then what do you call..." S6E19.png Gabby pointing at her 'cutie mark' S6E19.png Close-up on Gabby's 'cutie mark' S6E19.png Apple Bloom analyzing Gabby's cutie mark S6E19.png Gabby suddenly hides her cutie mark S6E19.png Gabby "it means my purpose is" S6E19.png Gabby thinking of an explanation S6E19.png Gabby "helping Zecora with potions" S6E19.png Gabby "that was the first thing I tried" S6E19.png Gabby "it just took some time to appear" S6E19.png Scootaloo jumping with joy S6E19.png Scootaloo "we're not failures!" S6E19.png Scootaloo hopping excitedly across Gabby S6E19.png Scootaloo "I had a feeling we could help you" S6E19.png Gabby starting to get nervous S6E19.png Sweetie Belle "she needs to know about this" S6E19.png Gabby sweating as Sweetie Belle speaks S6E19.png Gabby with nervously darting eyes S6E19.png Gabby "Rainbow Dash asked me to pick up" S6E19.png Gabby "I better take care of that" S6E19.png Gabby "you head to the castle" S6E19.png Gabby "and I'll meet you there" S6E19.png Gabby giving a double thumbs-up S6E19.png Gabby takes a nervous pause S6E19.png Gabby bidding "toodles!" to the CMCs S6E19.png Gabby helping Dr. Hooves with his cart S6E19.png Gabby sees the Crusaders approaching S6E19.png Gabby "sorry, no time to chat" S6E19.png Gabby "I just stopped to help this pony" S6E19.png Gabby pushes Dr. Hooves' cart out of the mud S6E19.png Dr. Hooves frees his cart from the mud S6E19.png Gabby falls face-first into the mud S6E19.png Gabby covered in mud S6E19.png Gabby "I'm not running away" S6E19.png Gabby thinking of another excuse S6E19.png Gabby "excited to show my lovely new cutie mark" S6E19.png Apple Bloom points out Gabby's running cutie mark S6E19.png Gabby defeated "that's the one" S6E19.png Gabby rubs the ink off of her flank S6E19.png Gabby is terrible at faking things S6E19.png Gabby "sure, I was disappointed" S6E19.png Gabby "didn't do it to make myself feel better" S6E19.png Gabby "wanted to make you feel better" S6E19.png Crusaders gasp at Gabby's selflessness S6E19.png Gabby "after you tried so hard to help" S6E19.png Gabby hanging her head in shame S6E19.png Gabby apologizing to the Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby about to leave for Griffonstone S6E19.png Apple Bloom "you don't need to apologize" S6E19.png Sweetie "sorry we couldn't come through for you" S6E19.png Scootaloo thinking of an idea S6E19.png Scootaloo "maybe we can" S6E19.png Scootaloo "meet us at the Crusaders' clubhouse!" S6E19.png Gabby salutes to the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Sweetie Belle opens clubhouse door for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby "I know you all tried your very best" S6E19.png Gabby "griffons and cutie marks just don't mix" S6E19.png Gabby "I don't even have a special purpose" S6E19.png Sweetie Belle "how did it feel when you showed up" S6E19.png Gabby rubbing the back of her head S6E19.png Gabby "glad I helped you feel happier" S6E19.png Gabby "helping just feels good" S6E19.png Gabby "what I'm supposed to do with my life" S6E19.png Scootaloo "being good at something" S6E19.png Scootaloo "feeling good about something inside" S6E19.png Apple Bloom "your destiny is a whole lot like ours" S6E19.png Sweetie Belle "since we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S6E19.png Sweetie Belle "we made you one anyway" S6E19.png Sweetie Belle casting her unicorn magic S6E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders giving a gift to Gabby S6E19.png Sweetie Belle attaches clips to Gabby's bag S6E19.png Gabby's eyes widen with realization S6E19.png Gabby excited "you can't mean...!" S6E19.png Crusaders induct Gabby into the CMC S6E19.png Crusaders cheering for their newest member S6E19.png Sweetie "you may not be able to get a cutie mark" S6E19.png Apple Bloom "dedicatin' your life to helpin' others" S6E19.png Gabby crying out "awesome!" S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Gabby "do my very, very best" S6E19.png Gabby "bring Cutie Mark Crusader values" S6E19.png Gabby a proud member of the Crusaders S6E19.png Scootaloo "promise us one other thing" S6E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "come back soon!" S6E19.png Gabby "Crusaders forever!" S6E19.png Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, and Gabby high-hoof S6E19.png Séptima temporada Jóvenes Yeguas Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Apple Bloom picks up next client file S7E6.png Apple Bloom looking at CMC client file S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at CMCs' bowl of mints S7E6.png Rarity "to offer your 'clients'" S7E6.png Rarity "how professional" S7E6.png Rarity eating a bowl mint S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje